


Every Rose Has A Thorn

by freedomofwriting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Eren and Levi have many kinks, Eren hates alphas, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Kinks, Knotting, Love, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rutting, Scent Marking, True Mates, kpop, past Mike and Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomofwriting/pseuds/freedomofwriting
Summary: This is a Kpop-AU where most charcters from AOT/SNK are now Kpop Idols.Eren is the leader of the omega Idol Group, 104th Squad who has a huge hatred for Alphas until one day he finally gave in to working with the Survey Corps which is group of Alphas and the current most popular male idol group where he meets this certain raven haired Alpha.Will Eren ever get over his hate for Alphas and try falling in love again or will he keep up his walls and work solo?*I do not own any of the characters, Kpop songs, Kpop shows etc. This is just for the use of writing. Anything used will be given credit.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my second fic which is a Kpop Au fanfic. I recently got back to being a Kpop Addict so I decided to mix it with AOT. I hope you all will enjoy this!!

[Armin]:

104 in your area  
104 in your area

  
[Eren]:

Been a bad boy, I know I am  
And I’m so hot, I need a fan  
I don’t want a boy, I need a man

[Armin]:

Click-clack  
Badda bing badda boom  
muneul bakchamyeon modu nal barabom  
gudi aesseo noryeok an haedo  
modeun namjadeuleun kopiga pangpangpang  
pangpang parapara pangpangpang  
jigeum nal wihan chukbaereul jjanjjanjjan  
Hands up nae sonen  
Bottle full o’ henny  
nega malloman deuddeon gyaega naya Armin

[Marco]:

chumchuneun bulbicheun nal gamssago done  
One to the four  
eodiseodeun teukbyeolhae Oh yes

[Eren]:

chyeoda bodeun maldeun I wanna dance  
Like ttaradaradanttan  
ttaradaradanttan ttudurubbau

[Connie]:

joha i bunwigiga joha

[Marco]:

joha nan jigeum nega joha

[Connie]:

jeongmal banhaesseo oneul bam  
neowa chumchugo sipeo

[All]:

BOOMBAYAH  
YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH  
YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH  
BOOM BOOM BA BOOM  
BOOM BA oppa  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH oppa  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH BOOM BOOM BA  
BOOMBAYAH

[Connie]:

104 in your area

[Eren]:

ije dallyeoyaji mwol eotteokhae  
nan cheol eobseo geob eobseo Man  
Middle finger up, F U pay me  
90s baby, I pump up the jam  
dallyeobwa dallyeobwa oppaya LAMBO  
oneuleun neowa na jeolmeumeul GAMBLE  
gamhi nal makjima hoksina nuga nal makado  
I’m gonna go brrrr RAMB

[Marco]:

ne soni nae heorireul gamssago done  
Front to my back  
nae mommaeneun teukbyeolhae Oh yes

[Armin]:

ne nunbicheun I know you wanna touch  
Like touch touch touch  
Touch ttudurubbau

[Connie]:

joha i bunwigiga joha

[Marco]:

joha nan jigeum nega joha

[Connie]:

jeongmal meosisseo oneul bam  
neowa chumchugo sipeo

[All]:

BOOMBAYAH  
YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH  
YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH  
BOOM BOOM BA  
BOOM BOOM BA oppa  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH oppa  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH  
YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA  
BOOMBAYAH

oneuleun maen jeongsin ttawin beorigo  
haneuleul neomeoseo olla gal geoya  
kkeuteul moreuge ppalli dalligo sipeo  
Let’s go, let’s go

oneuleun maen jeongsin ttawin beorigo  
haneuleul neomeoseo olla gal geoya  
kkeuteul moreuge ppalli dalligo sipeo  
Let’s go, let’s go

"And CUT!" shouted the director in the filming studio. Everyone sighed in relief and started to laugh while some were cheering. It has been years since the crew came back together to film a music video. Some of them even admitted that they missed the harsh words and yelling of the strict director. Most of them were even sure that they would never have a chance to film a music video together after her retirement which was also followed by her death.

Four boys standing in the midst of the crew sweating and panting while giving each other an encouraging pat on the back. They have officially finished filming for their first official album in their career. Adrenaline was still coursing through their blood as their catch a breather.

"Well done, boys!" praised the director. "I haven't seen anyone this passionate and talented. Even the Survey Corps can't beat you." The four boys were taken aback. Darius Zackley was a well known director who made the best music videos in the entertainment industry but with good music videos comes high standards and strict discipline. He hardly ever praised anyone or even some rumours say that he only ever praised one person. The Legendary idol, Carla. To be able to get the praise from the experienced and famous director made the boys day even better. It made the boys chest swell in pride being compared towards the current most well known male idol group in the industry.

"Thank you!" they all chorused as they gave big grins to each other. The boys had just started in the entertainment industry so having the help of the most experienced people in the field was the best. It would give them the boost and reach their goal. Being the best male idol group and surpass Carla's best selling album record but for now they will aim in being the best male idol group.

The crew members in the studio gave them strings of congratulations as they made their way out the studio, having to rush towards their next destination to film for the Weekly Idol. The boys were lucky enough to be able to get on the show. Most idols popularity sky rocket to the top of the charts when they appear on the show. Of course this was able to happen only by the help of their manager, Hannes. Like the director, Hannes was a famous manager for idols. Helping his group or idol he was in charge of to get the most spotlight and the best in everything. He was suppose to retire when the legendary idol, Carla retired but somehow the boys had persuaded him to come back to the industry and help them to make their way into popularity.

The boys hurried and changed in the dressing room and rushed outside Maria Entertainment, the company they were working for. The studio filming for the Weekly Idol was across the city so they had to rush to get to the set on time. There was a black mini van already waiting outside and the boys wasted no time piling into the van.

"Hey Hannes." Eren greeted. While the other boys just gave a wave of politeness.

The blond beta who was on the driver's seat turned around and gave them an award wining smile. "Hey there boys. I hope you had a great time recording your album. Now buckle up cause this is going to be a crazy ride. We are slightly off schedule already."

All the boys in the car nodded and put on their seat belts. Hannes was then speeding off across Mitras, the capital city of Sina.

"So how was your filming?" Hannes asked.

"It was amazing." chirped Armin.

"What Armin said. I can still feel the adrenaline coursing through my blood!" whooped Connie.

Marco just smiled and Eren gave Hannes two thumbs up.

"Can't wait to see the full video." Eren grinned. All the other boys nodded their head enthusiastically in agreement.

Hannes smiled at the boys' reaction. The boys had instantly gotten popular as soon as they started out in the industry. Not just with connections but instead with their talent and passion which was often praised by the people in the industry. He was proud to be the boys' manager. He wanted to make the boys burn brighter and shine brighter than they already had.

Now you must be confused who are all the boys. Let's introduce them, so tha you have an idea on who they are.

Meet the 104th Squad. They are a unique and talented male idol group made up of male omegas only. They debuted just merely two moths ago under Maria Entertainment. Their fandom name is called Slayers. They are a group that produces their own songs.

Now meet Armin. Stage name, Armin. Full name, Armin Arlet. Age, 21. Position, main rapper and vocalist. Dynamic, unmated omega. He has shoulder length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. A small and petite body like any other omega, making him the shortest member in the group. He is also the definition of cute and innocent in the group. But don't let his looks fool you. He is the smartest and most cunning member out of the whole group. Saving them from numerous humiliating situations when they are doing their jobs and also putting other groups they have worked with in awkward situations. Armin is also in charge of writing the lyrics for their songs.

Next we have Marco. Stage name, Marco. Full name, Marco Bodt. Age, 22. Position, lead vocalist and visual. Dynamic, unamted omega. He has short, parted black hair and light brown eyes. He has freckles across his nose. He is normal built with a broad frame. He isn't cute but Marco is definitely the nicest and gentlest person you will ever meet. He is so nice and polite that no one can be mean to him at all. He treats everyone with respect even to those with the worst attitude. He is the one that makes peace in the group and outside the group when a heated argument has started. Basically the saint of the group.

Then we have Connie. Stage name, Connie. Full name, Connie Springer. Age, 20. Position, main vocalist and lead dancer. Dynamic, mated omega. He has a shaved head with bright hazel eyes. He also has a slim body build just like an omega. Connie is the most outgoing and impetuous personality in all of them. He seems like he had energy that could a week. He also has the best dancing skill, able to bust out all types of moves. The group's choreography is also done by him. His personality is one of the reasons why people loved interacting with the 104th Squad. He was just so approachable.

Lastly we have Eren. Stage name, Eren. Full name, Eren Jeager. Age, 21. Position, leader, main dancer, lead rapper, vocalist and the face of the group. Dynamic, unmated omega. He has messy brown hair and teal-green eyes. He was the tallest in the group with a lean body build. He was the one that brought the group together with his passion and determination. Eren has an easygoing personality and that he is nice to anyone that is nice to him. He composes the songs of the group being skilled in all types of instruments such as the piano, the guitar, the violin etc. Eren also has thing that if you treat him with respect, he will do the same but if you treat him like a thing or worse, he will make sure you feel the same but three times as worse.

The boys are the best people to work with in the entertainment industry. They respect their elders and take criticism to heart, working hard to improve what they lack. They never complain about the hard hours of being in the industry and having to endure the attitudes of some people working with them. They also are always on time with everything, putting their best in everything they do, producing the best outcome. But there was a slight problem with the group. They never want to work with unmated Alphas. Even if they have to, they would be very hard to work with. Why? No one knows for sure except the boys themselves. Some say it was because the boys were unmated too and they want to keep themselves safe. The actual reason was far from that though.

Now as you know who the 104th Squad is, let us get back to the story. Now Hannes was going through Mitras without any incident, but everyone knew that Hannes was barely scraping at the speed limit. Rushing through yellow lights on the streets and making sudden sharp turns once in a while but with his excellent driving skills, the boys were all able to make to their filming on time.

"Here are the Slayers!" announced Rod Riess happily as the boys finally made their way into the studio. Rod Riess is today's director for Weekly Idol. Once they got to the studio, the boys were ushered to get their makeup and hair done.

"Sorry for almost being late." Hannes apologise while giving a slight bow as he made his way to Rod Reiss.

Rod Riess just waved him off. "Keyword, almost. You guys are quite on time."

Hannes gave a smile of appreciation. Then Rod Reiss suddenly turned to him, "I have my daughter up today with the usual interviewer. I know how your boys don't like working with Alphas."

"That's great! I think they would appreciate a lot." Hannes grinned. He was scared that the boys might cause some trouble with the shooting just because the interviewer is an Alpha even though a mated one.

"No problem! Anytime for my favourite group!" Rod Reiss said but then they heard someone clear their throat.

"I thought our group was your favourite, father." a cute but firm voice said.

Rod Reiss jumped and turned around to see a petite blond omega with. His face was flushed red with embarrassment. "Of course, your group will always be the number one is my heart, Historia!" He hurriedly said, waving his hands in the air.

The blonde just giggled. "I was just joking. Anyways are you going to introduce me?"

Rod Reiss sighed at his daughter. She would be the death of him. Whether she was already mated or not. She was a wolf in sheep's clothing. "Right." Rod Reiss coughed and turned back towards Hannes with ushering Historia forward.

"Hannes this is my daughter Historia. As you know she is from Garrison." Rod Reiss introduced as he pointed towards her daughter. Hannes gave a polite smile and held his hand out.

The blonde omega took his hand and they both shook hands. "Hello Miss Historia. I'm Hannes, the manager for the 104th Squad."

"Nice to meet you and Historia would be alright. I heard a lot about you from Mikasa who heard from Eren." she giggled. The beta just gave an embarrassed smile.

"Oi, you there! Hands of my mate!" Suddenly a female alpha surged forward and pulled Historia into her embrace. She had brown hair and golden eyes.

Historia just whacked the Alpha's forearm. "Be nice, Ymir. Hannes is the manager of the people we will be working with later." she scolded. "This is mate my mate, Ymir."

Ymir just gave a curt nod at Hannes but did not loose her hold on Historia. Hannes just looked at them with amused. "So both of you will be working with the boys today? Well I hope boys don't give you guys any trouble." He said.

Ymir snorted. "They better not or else someone is going to leave here with a broken arm or nose." Three eyes widen in alarm and all of them looked at Ymir horrified. "I was kidding!" Ymir face palmed.

Hannes gave an amused snort. Rod Reiss was pale but nodded while Historia shook her head at her mate's maturity. "I apologise on behalf of my mate. We hope to have a good time working together." said Historia.

"Of course." Hannes smiled and said.

As for what was happening in the make-up room...

"Think today would be interesting?" Connie asked as his make-up artist placed eyeliner on his eyes.

"The Weekly Idol is always weird with their challenges." groused Eren as his hair stylist was trying to tame his wild brunette hair.

"We can always turn the tables on them." suggested Armin as his hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Or maybe we can just enjoy the film shoot." Marco interjected whilemhis makeup artist put on some light blush on his cheek.

"Well let us get all the fun we can, getting a chance to film with Weekly Idol isn't easy." Eren concluded. The rest boys murmured in agreement with Eren.

Soon the boys makeup and hair were done and they made their way out of the dressing room.

"Hey Historia!" Eren greeted as soon as he saw Historia in the film set. "Long time no see. How are you and the other girls in the Garrison doing?"

"Eren!" she squealed and ran up to give him a hug. Eren enthusiastically returned her hug. "I'm good. The girls are doing good too. We don't have time to record a new album currently but we are all doing what we are talented at."

"That's great. Which reminds me, I need to call Mikasa or else she would worry." said Eren as he rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to run his finger through his hair but he didn't wanna ruin what his hair stylist did. What he did was remarkable.

"Always the mother hen she is." giggled Historia. The a cough sounded behind and Historia went and hug the rest of the 104th Squad. Historia gives the best hugs after all. Omegas love hugging each other, physical contact makes them feel content.

"And I thought you forgotten us, Historia." laughed Armin as he gotten his hug.

"Awww well Eren deserves the most hugs and we know it." Historia joked. Eren just rolled his eyes at her.

"So why are you here at the set today, Historia?" Connie asked. He was confused on why Historia was in the set and not the Garrison.

"I'm doing a favour for you guys actually." Historia explained. "Your interviewer is an Alpha and my mate. Everyone knows how you don't work well with Alpha's so I volunteered to help!"

"Aww thanks Historia." cooed Eren and gave her a warm smile.

"Your help will be appreciated." said Marco and the boys nodded their head in agreement.

Ymir then decided to step in and introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Ymir. I will be your interviewer today."

Armin and Connie went up to her and introduced themselves while giving her a handshake. Marco smiled and gave her a slight wave since he is always the shy one. Eren just gave Ymir a curt nod. When introductions were done, filming commenced.

"We'll start filming now, please." said Historia. The two females then walked into the view of the camera and start singing. "Hark the nightingale where angles sing, glory when the boys all sing!"

Most people were trying to supress their laughs and giggles in the background at their lyrics. Those two were a natural when they are filming.

"Welcome to Weekly Idol!" chirped Historia.

"I'm your host Ymir with my new co-host, Historia from the Garrison!" said Ymir enthusiastically. "Now there is a reason why we sang the song. Right, Historia?"

Historia nodded and giggled. "Today we have a group that has never gone on other programs other than music programs."

"The kids that we never thought we would meet are here." mused Ymir.

"Hey!" Eren shouted sounding offended from the background. Laughter erupted from the set. Weekly Idol wasn't all strict for being quiet when filming starts. They actually welcome laughter and fun cause it makes filming all the better and viewers seem to like it too.

"I would have thought their first program would be Running Man or even Two Days One Night!" snickered Ymir.

Historia laughed while the boys in the back made funny faces at their comments, seemingly insulted.

"Well this place isn't exactly the best studio and that I heard Maria Entertainment has better studios than here." Historia laughed.

"Well they did come to a third floor basement to film this episode with us." Ymir stated while Historia nodded in agreement. "Well they are the current most popular and rising boy group. Let us welcome, the 104th Squad!"

When their group name was announced, the four boys made their way out of their hiding and into the camera view. Connie was jumping with excitement, Marco and Armin smiled and giggled on their way out and Eren walked briskly out with a big smile on his face.

"To the audience now." said Historia as she signal them towards the camera. Eren gave the boys a look and counted "3, 2, 1..."

"Hello! We are the 104th squad!" All the boys said in unison while giving a ninety degree bow.

"Thank you for having us, guys!" Marco thanked as soon as they started.

"Haha you're welcome." said Ymir. "You know, I heard that after the 104th Squad debuted, they never did an interview."

"Not even once?" questioned Historia.

"Not at all." Ymir confirmed. The boys just nodded their head in confirmation. "They haven't even been cast in other shows. This is their very first variety show in their career."

"Yup." agreed Marco.

"So what is your reason for coming to Weekly Idol first?" asked Historia.

Connie suddenly jumped in to respond first. "Because this show is the best!" He fist pumped into the air as he said it.

Ymir laughed. "Of course we are the best." The rest of them followed. When the laughter died down, Ymir then asked "Have you guys watched Weekly Idol before?"

"Yes, we watched it a lot." Eren said.

"Oh, whose did you watch?" Historia asked.

"Haha just our seniors in our company." said Marco.

"Seniors? Who? Like Nile Dok?" Ymir asked sarcastically. All the boys snorted and spluttered in laughter. Nile Dok was the biggest asshole idol in the company or maybe even the whole entertainment industry. He caused a lot of trouble and was being a cocky shit when he had his interview with the Weekly Idol. Of course Ymir would want to take this chance to humiliate him without getting sued or anything.

"Well Armin you haven't said anything yet since we started filming." Historia pointed out.

"Ahhh I just feel like I'm watching television." He said.

Historia nodded in understandment. "104th Squad is on their first variety show appearance on Weekly idol, right?" she asked.

The boys nodded. "Well the fans must be very curious about them." Ymir concluded.

"Mmhmm. Since it is your first appearance, we had some fans send in questions that they were curious about." Historia said.

"Well start with the first question." said Ymir. The boys nodded. Ymir looked at the paper in her hand and started reading the question. "After they debuted, I never heard them speak." The boys snorted and giggled at the statement.

Ymir then continued, "I want to see each of the 104th Squad members speak. So for one minute, introduce yourself and say what you want. So who shall go first?"

The boys then nodded at each other seemingly giving each other a signal and Eren step forward.

"Ohh so the leader of the groups decide to answer first." chided Ymir. Eren raised his left eyebrow at her direction. Seeing a tense situation already coming up, Historia butted in. "Well, we'll start the one minute....Now!"

Eren then cleared his throat and gave a bright smile. "Hello! I am Eren and I'm from Shiganshina. I am 21 years old. Yes..." then Eren gave a slight troubled look at his friends while they laughed and giggled. "Uhh, and in the 104th Squad, I am the rapper and dancer. Okay I give up!" Eren said while the others laughed. Even the confident Eren Jaeger is having trouble introducing himself. Eren just pouted at his friends.

Historia giggled and then asked, "What is your favourite food?"

"My favourite food...?" Eren pondered.

"You like mushroom soup." Armin offered.

"Aha yeah, I like mushroom soup." Eren said.

All six people where enjoying their time asking and replying questions by fans especially with the last question.

"So to our last question. Can you guys sing an acapella version of 'Missing You'?" said Historia reading out the question from the paper.

"Acapella?" Connie nervously asked.

Historia nodded while the boys started to laugh nervously and fidget. They never actually tried doing an acapella together before. They sing and dance and rap but acapella? Noooooo. They don't know how to do it and never tried doing it. Ymir seemed to catch on their nervousness and asked teasingly, "Can't do it?"

Eren shot her a dirty look and gave a determined look at his friends. His friends knew that look, Eren is going to this with or without a fight, preferably with one.

"We can try?" said Marco nervously. Armin nodded and cleared his throat. He held up three fingers and count down from three to one,

When he held up just one finger, all of them started to sing.

[All]:  
nareul tteona bonaen geuga ajik neomu miwoyo  
chagapge sigeobeorin nae gaseumeun ajikdo geureul  
geuriwohaeyo geuriwohaeyo geuriwohaeyo  
geuriwohaeyo geuriwohaeyo

geureoke neomu barkhiji jom mayo  
sesangeun wollae eoduunikka  
(you heard what I said)  
eojjeom geureoke haemarkge useoyo (what?)  
jasehi boni seulpeun pyojeongiya  
I know I’ve been there before

eoreundeurui gyesanjeogin sarangeun sirheo  
saljjak jichyeoisseul ppuniya nan gwaenchanha  
anya sasil nan

nareul tteona bonaen geuga ajik neomu miwoyo  
chagapge sigeobeorin nae gaseumeun ajikdo geureul  
geuriwohaeyo geuriwohaeyo geuriwohaeyo  
geuriwohaeyo geuriwohaeyo

"Oh my goodness! That was amazing!" cheered Historia as soon as they finished. Ymir gave them thumbs up too. The whole set was whooping and clapping at their small performance. All the boys gave bashful smiles and laughed.

"Well enough of the questions. We should start playing some games. We have special prizes of beef for you boys if you succeed in each of the challenges!" announced Ymir.

The boys eyes widen and grinned at the sound of beef. A trolley was pushed out and on top of the trolley was a plate of raw beef and an electric frying pan. The boys' mouths started to water at the sight of beef.

"Don't start drooling now, boys." laughed Christa. The boys just laughed in embarrassment.

"So for the challenge today, it will be..." Ymir paused for a second and then both she and Historia shouted "Random Play Girl Group Dance!"

The boys groaned at the challenge. This was going to be very embarrassing for them. Armin covered his face while Connie tried to run away but was stopped by Eren in time.

"So what song are you guys going to do?" Ymir asked with a smirk.

"Might as well face the fate. I'm going to do Up and Down by Eldia." Connie groaned.

"I'll do Mr. Chu by Marley." said Armin.

"I'll attempt with Lion Heart by the Titan Generation." mumbled Marco shyly.

"I will regret this but I will do Russian Roulette by the Colossals." Eren announced.

"Well we better get started then." giggled Historia. This was golden. The boys dancing to songs that were out of their league. Soon the songs started and everyone were laughing their asses off. Connie and Eren were falling off their chair of laughter. Ymir and Historia leaning against each other for support. Armin was hugging his stomach because laughing was hurting his sides. Marco was polite enough to just laughing quietly with his hands covering his mouth. The set was falling apart, howling with laughter and clapping to praise the boys' awesome dance moves.

"This is the best Random Play ever! OMG! Hahahahahahhaha!" Ymir laughed while wiping tears out her eyes.

The boys laughed and gave each other pats on the back.

"Well before we give you your beef since it needs to be cooked, we should play another game. If you do it well then you get all the beef that we can provide today!" said Historia while clapping her hands.

The boys were dumbstruck. They were really tired since they were working since the crack of dawn but the temptation for beef made them agree to the challenge.

"Fine. So what is the challenge?" Eren grumbled.

The two mates gave each other a look and said "2X Speed Dance!" The boys groaned. More dancing? They were practically dancing the whole day. "And not just any other song but your song Whatcha Doin' Today!" said Ymir.

The boys' eyes twitched. Not only they had to dance but they had to dance twice the speed of their most complicated dance. All three boys were giving Connie a look since he was the only who choreographs the dances of the group. Connie just gulped silently.

Without further ado, the boys where in position and started to dance. Most people had their jaws hanging wide open at the accuracy of the dance moves of the boys. Even with the faster speed and pace, the boys executed their moves perfectly. They were just a natural. It was like there was an aura around them that demanded attention and flawless performance.

The boys effort didn't go to waste as they were rewarded with twice the amount of beef that was promised after filming. Rod Reiss was so impressed with the boys that he got his staff to get more beef.

"Well done, boys!" Hannes praised.

"OMG! You guys were amazing!" Historia said excitedly.

"Thanks!" the boys chorused.

They were now gathered together at a table eating the beef that Rod Reiss and his staff prepared. The boys felt like they were in heaven with each bite they took of the beef.

"Mmmmm. This is good." moaned Connie. Everyone at the table laughed while Connie blushed at what he said.

"I second that statement." said Marco trying to help ease Connie's embarrassment.

Suddenly Hannes' phone rang. He shot an apologetic look to the boys and went out the set to pick up the call. When he left, few Alphas tried to approach the boys. Of course they would, three of them were unmated and with that performance, there was no doubt some wanted to court them but the Alphas always got the same reaction. Hardcore rejection and humiliation.

Historia just gave the failed Alphas apologetic smiles. The boys never liked Alphas well except Cinnie since he was the only one who was mated with an Alpha but no one knew the actual truth except themselves. Being a fellow omega, Historia could only support them in their decisions and help them when they needed. Time passed as the boys talked with Historia and Ymir. Historia then glance at the clock nearby and stood up while giving the boys an apologetic look.

"Well guys, I have to go. There is a radio show with the Garrison in an hour." said Historia.

"Good luck. Tell Kasa and Annie I said hi." chirped Eren.

"Ooooh tell them I said hi too." Armin butted in.

"Say hi to Sasha for me and tell her I miss her a lot." said Connie.

Marco just gave Historia a wave goodbye.

She nodded and gave each boy one more hug before she left with Ymir who would drive her to the radio station. When she left, Connie started to be a little impatient.

"What is taking Hannes so long?" he complained.

Armin and Eren shrugged while Marco placed a hand on Connie's shoulder to calm him down. Like it was on cue, Hannes came walking back with a slight frown on his face.

Eren raised his left eyebrow at him.

"What happened?" Armin asked curiosly.

"Well, um, I just got a call from the manager of Survey Corps." He slowly started. The boys' attention were on him now. A call from the manager of Survey Corps is not good news. Survey Corps is the current most popular male idol group and the whole group was made up of Alphas.

"And?" Armin demanded.

Hannes swallowed and stuttered "T-they want to do a collaboration with us. I told them I will get back to them after I discussed with you guys."

The boys then looked at Eren. The final decision was always made by Eren especially when it was related with Alphas.

"Thoughts?" Armin asked.

"Tell them that we don't want to collaborate with them and that we never will." Eren coldly said and walked out of the set briskly.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, once again I'm back with a new chapter so I hope you all will enjoy this!!

It has been two weeks since their first mini album was released. Slayers, they named it. Slayers, also known as the 104th Squads 1st Mini Album, is the fan-appreciation debut extended play of the Sina male idol group, 104th Squad. It contains four songs composed by the boys themselves but produced by Maria Entertainment. The album was released June 2, 20XX. It was a big hit instantly after it was released to the public. Their mini album climbed up the charts in a rapid pace and was sold faster than you can say "peanut butter".

It was an exciting time for the group, they were making their way up the popularity charts, attending more interviews and participating in more shows. Letting the world know that the 104th Squad is here to shake the world. Other than that, they were getting a lot of requests to do collaborations with but there was one particular group that kept stubbornly requesting to collaborate with them even being rejected again and again. They even went so far as to get the president involve in the matter but knowing the president, he will never force the boys in doing what they want.

Survey Corps. Current most popular male idol group there is. They are so popular that with every new song they have, a new YouTube record is broken. Most people would instantly agree towards collaborating with them to help boost their popularity but the boys wanted nothing to do with the group of Alphas. Yes, Survey Corps is an idol groups made of Alphas only, making it more the reason why the boys refuse to work with them. They hated Alphas.

As the boys recently released an album, they aren't in a rush to record a new album so each of them decided to work on their talents.  
  
Armin is currently off filming a documentary called Screening Humanity with experience seniors from Maria Entertainment around the country while gaining knowledge. He is a big bookworm and love learning new things everyday. Going outdoors filming is the best for him as he is able to see the world while keeping his work up. Plus, the show is a new kind of documentary that is a continuous series which is different from the cold viewpoint of the camera that follows the serene everyday life of the main characters, the view in the camera lens is like an episode of a drama. The show is a view through a microscope. The lens captures the everyday life of the surroundings and presents the people's story.

Marco was off filming for a new drama series called Boys over flowers, where he plays as the main character, where he attends a prestigious high school under a scholarship. She finds her shallow, privileged classmates unbearable, especially the notorious F4, consisting of four rich and handsome Alphas. They are considered to be the kings of school. After managing to withstand all of pranks by a playful alpha, he began falling in love with the Omegan main character. It was quite a successful thing for Marco since the director of the show personally asked Marco to be the main character. The boys were really happy and proud for him. This would help Marco get slightly over his too easily shy and embarrassed personality.

As for Connie, he was invited to be the judge and host of Hit the Stage which is a live entertainment dance competition show featuring idols. The show includes that a K-pop star and a professional dancer to form a team together and do a performance competition against another team that also includes of an idol and professional dancer. It's a fairly new show and project that Maria Entertainment decided to air so Connie was working his upmost best to bring the popularity of the show up. This show is definitely an opportunity for him since he is an idol and that he has a big passion for dancing.

Lastly for Eren, he is currently working on a self project where he plans to release his own album as a solo artist. After getting the permission of the president and having the support of his teammates, Eren had set his plan into action. Eren had always inherited the voice and talent side of his family and he planned to put it to the best use where he can help bring up the popularity of his group and share his passion of music with people who would understand. He didn't have the charm like Marco to be on dramas, or the smarts of Armin to film documentaries. He definitely didn't have Connie's surprising talent in dancing so releasing his own album would be the best achievement for the 104th Squad. He loves his career and that he wishes to be the very best.

Now with the boys all busy with their jobs at Maria Entertainment, there was something buzzing and planning around in Rose Entertainment.

A beta female with wildly untamed hair that was pulled into a ponytail and big goggle looking glasses was on the phone trying to persuade the manager of the 104th Squad to agree in collaborating with the Survey Corps.

"Please Hannes! Just think of the benefits both groups will have if they collaborated! No one will have any problem at all. The Survey Corps will definitely respect the 104th Squad despite them being Omegas. The boys are serious on their reputation! It's a win-win situation." Hange was rambling on her phone, sounding desperate.

"I'm sorry, Hange." Hannes apologised through the phone for the up tenth time that day. "The boys are very stubborn in not wanting to collaborate with the Survey Corps. No amount of persuasion will make them say yes."

Hange felt very dejected for that second but then she hurriedly and said "You must try harder Hannes. This would help the boys so much!"

Hannes sighed. He was getting tired of Hange's rambles about how much it would benefit the boys in collaborating with the Survey Corps. He had tried his hardest to persuade the boys but nothing would go through their stubborn minds. They always said no and it usually led to arguments every time he mentioned the collaboration. They were really adamant in not working with the Survey Corps which confused both him and the manager of the Survey Corps, Hange.

"I'll try again but I apologise in advance that if the boys still refuse to work with the Survey Corps." Hannes said politely. "I have to go. I need to pick up one of the boys from filming now. Goodbye and have a good day ahead."

With that the call ended and Hange sighed in defeat. She was currently in her own office in Rose Entertainment. It was the 67th time, yes Hange was counting that the 104th Squad rejected the idea of collaborating with the Survey Corps. It confused Hange to no end on why the group of Omegas were so against in collaborating with the Survey Corps.

At first she thought that it was because that the Survey Corps were all Alphas and that they might take advantage of them. So Hange offered that the collaboration could take place at Maria Entertainment and that the 104th Squad would be in charge. The Alphas will make no move against them and will only act in a professional level but they still obstinately refused.

The next thing Hange thought was that the boys disliked the Survey Corps because they are the current 'IT' male idol group and see them as an enemy. So Hange gave a list of benefits and statistics that the 104th Squad will receive in collaborating with the group of Alphas but once again she was refused and told that the group wants nothing to do with them at all.

That's when Hange realised that it was more than that the Survey Corps were Alphas or that they were an enemy. She sensed that there might be something personal going on but to her full knowledge, the Survey Corps had nothing to do with the 104th Squad and that they had never met each other before. This is when all confusion and questions come in. Why does the 104th Squad not want to collaborate with the Survey Corps? Do they hate the group? Was there anything personal going on?

These questions made Hange want to make both groups to collaborate even more. She wanted to find out the reason why the 104th Squad didn't want to give any explanations or reasons. Not even a slight excuse. Just a big refusal. But what they didn't know is that Hange was the world's most stubborn person that everyone knows of so she will definitely get what she wants. If she had to be more stubborn than the group of omegas, she definitely will be.

She even tried to get the president of Rose Entertainment and her long time best friend, Erwin Smith to call the president of Maria Entertainment, Dot Pixis. He knew that Erwin Smith and Dot Pixis used to work together in a group so maybe they can get both groups to work together but her plan went so much different that she thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Erwin, please! Just call him for me as a favour for your best friend. I really want them to collaborate with each other!" Hange shouted as she stood in the middle of Erwin Smith's office.

The big blonde Alpha was currently having a big earful of pleading and yelling from his supposed friend. After so much rambling, he finally cracked under pressure and picked up the phone on his desk and dialled Dot Pixis' office. Hange was jumping for joy at that point.

She was even brave enough to put the call on speaker. After three rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Dot Pixis' office, this is Kitz. How can I help you?" A male voice rang out through the speaker as it was picked up.

"Hello Kitz, it's Erwin Smith here and I would like to talk to Dot privately please if he isn't busy." Erwin said.

"Ah Mr. Smith, it's good to hear from your again. You're quite lucky since Mr. Pixis just came back from a meeting. I will switch the phone call towards his end. Please give me a second." said Kitz.

"Thank you." said Erwin as the phone beeped and then a very cheerful voice rang out. "Erwin! Good to hear from you."

Erwin chuckled for a while and then said "It's good to hear from you too. How are you doing?"

"The same as usual." the man on the other end laughed.

"You mean drinking and finding the perfect lady before you die?" joked Erwin. A roar of laughter came out from Dot Pixis. "Oh Smith, you're humour never ceased to amuse me but yes you are quite right." he joked back.

Hange was kinda getting impatient with this small exchange and made a hand gesture to ask Erwin to cut into the chase. Erwin raised what Hange would describe as caterpillar like eyebrows and nodded.

"So Pixis, I actually called for a favour." Erwin started.

"Oh? How can I help you?" Pixis drawled.

"Well I know that you have a new hidden gem in your company and that they are bringing in lots of business for you." He paused and then when he didn't get an answer he continued, "I was wondering whether if you would persuade them to collaborate with my gem, the Survey Corps."

Pixis chuckled from the other side. "Ahh I can hear the gears in your brain spinning already, Smith. A businessman like you would never stop to achieve the best profit. Yes I have heard that manager of the Survey Corps have been requesting for the boys but was refused for a lot of times. But I must apologise that I have no say and no help in this matter." He said seriously.

"What? Why?" Hange screeched at the intercom.

"You must be the manager of the Survey Corps judging by your reaction." laughed Dot Pixis.

Hange cleared her throat and politely greeted the president. "Hello, Mr Pixis. Yes you're right. Can you tell me why can't you help? This collaboration would help both companies a lot."

"Hmmm...Well let us say this have to do with the promise I made 21 years ago with a certain someone. I'm sure Erwin you remember this since you made the same promise that many years ago." Dot Pixis said.

Erwin sat straight in his chair. "You mean he is involved?!" He whispered yelled.

"Yes Erwin, he is. So we now have to keep our promise. We can't break it." Pixis said solemnly. Erwin nodded his head in understandment.

Hange was now really confused since she had no idea what the conversation meant. Promise? Who is this he that they are talking about? What promise did Erwin make 21 years ago? A promise that Hange herself didn't even know. She had been Erwin's best friend for the last 15 years and he never heard of any promise that Erwin made. She kept looking back and forth at Erwin and the intercom hoping for an answer. But an answer she never got. Only more questions.

"Well if that is about him then I shall have no intervention with this matter anymore. Thank you Pixis and I'm sorry for bothering you." said Erwin.

"It's quite all right, Smith. It's been a long time since I heard from you. Maybe we all should have a drink together like the old times with the other boys." Pixis suggested.

"Sure. I'll make sure I clear a night out so we can meet up. Have a good day, Pixis."

"You too." said Pixis.

Soon the conversation ended and Hange was gaping dumbly at Erwin. "You were suppose to help get them to collaborate." she spluttered. "Not side with them!"

"I'm sorry, Hange. This involves with something very personal so I can be no help to you at all. I will not force for a collaboration between the Survey Corps and the 104th Squad. I would prefer a consent from the other party. Now if you have nothing else please make your way out." said Erwin with a firm tone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hange's plan definitely didn't work. And there were more questions hanging in the air. She was very sure that the whole situation was onto something very personal but to what level she wasn't sure. Apparently it had to do with someone, promises and hate. This made Hange very determined to make this collaboration for real right now. She will get her answer for those unanswered questions and figure out this mystery. So she went back to her usual tactic into persuading the 104th Squad while trying to perfect a current plan she had started forming when she left Erwin's plan.

So after another full week of rejection by the 104th Squad, Hange finally became really fed up and drove her way towards Maria Entertainment. She had a plan perfected and she was sure that she will get 104th Squad to agree in collaborating with the Survey Corps no matter what. It was a Wednesday so it was the usual busy working day in Maria Entertainment. So when she entered Maria Entertainment, she was greeted by the buzzing and positive energy of the workers in the building. Hange walked up towards the reception of the building and was greeted by a dark hair omega.

"Hello, my name Isle Langer. How may I help you today, miss?" said the dark hair omega with a polite and professional voice as she lift her head from her computer.

Hange gave a polite smile back and said "Um I'm hear to see the 104th Squad for a personal interview."

Isle nodded and then turned towards her computer to check the schedule. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw that the group was having no interviews and most of them are currently out filming.

"I'm sorry but did you have the time mixed up? All the boys are out now filming the whole day. The only person who is available is Eren only. " she stated while eyeing Hange curiously.

Hange scratched the back of her head and acted embarrassed "Oh well Hannes, their manager said that Eren was here alone too. He said I can interview him first and come by next time." she lied.

"Hmm..." the omega looked back at her computer screen and nodded. "Well just go up to the 7th floor and turn left when you get out. Eren should be in the third dance room you see." she said. "Do you want me to inform him that you are here...um miss?"

"Just call me Hange. And no there is no need to inform him. I think he knows I would be here. I called their manager before I came." she said giddily.

The omega eyed the beta suspiciously but didn't ask any questions. Hange was a mated beta so she would not cause any harm towards the busy Omega. If she was to cause harm, the security nearby would be there to help the omega anyways.

After receiving a visitor pass from Isle, Hange practically dashed towards the elevators with alarming speed. People where cursing at her when they almost got bumped into by her or just started at her figure with wide eyes.

Now with Hange now being in the elevator which was making its way to the seventh floor, Eren was currently in the dance room practicing the new choreography of his new song for his upcoming album with the company's best dance instructor, Keith Shadis and his dance partner of the song, Thomas Wagner.

gomin gomin ije geumanhae  
wae iri wae iri pihagiman hae  
deoneun deoneun sogiji malgo  
show me what you got

(I can change) ajigeun mollado  
(you can change) nuga nal magado  
(we can change) modu nae meotdaero  
pop pop pop ma collar  
(do it up) nunchiboji malgo  
(take it on) modu soneul wiro  
(jumping up) do it do it do it better

(ch ch ch change)  
boy boy boy saenggakdaero change  
(ch ch ch change)  
girls girls girls nareul ddara change  
(modu da change) modu da change  
(modeun geol change) modeun geol change  
(ijeneun change) ijeneun change  
I’m gonna change change  
change change change

The song blasted through the practice room while Eren dance his heart out making sure that all his movements were precise and had shown the proper emotions fit for the song. Thomas was being a good dance partner, making the least mistakes possible. It was the fifth or sixth time since Eren dance to this song that day but every time he finished the choreography, Keith Shadis kept saying that he was lacking something but would not tell him what. Keith always made his students figure out their own answers hoping they would grow up to their best potential.

Eren was getting a little impatient with the lack of perfection that he was yet to achieve. He was also getting restless cause he was scenting something, no someone very familiar. A smell so familiar that made Eren cringe and want to throw up. He hadn't smelled that scent for three years and having to smell it in the first time in three years was making his really uncomfortable especially when the scent had a mixture of another scent.

Eren asked Shadis to stop for the day and that he would like to practice by himself when he felt the scent getting stronger. Shadis nodded and left along with Thomas Wagner. Eren leaned against the glass mirror of the dance room as he went into deep thought. He was really confused on why he was here. He had no reason to be in the building at all. Literally no reason unless it was about the collaboration. Eren gritted his teeth. He knew that he had to be involved in this situation. Even after so many years and having a mate, what did he want to do with him?

He decide to walk out of the practice room to go get a drink from the water cooler nearby only to meet a brunet beta female face to face when he opened the door. That familiar scent mixed with another scent hit him with full force.

"Who are you?" He asked while narrowing his eyes at the unfamiliar beta female.

"You must be Eren! Hello there, I'm Hange Zacharias, the manager of the Survey Corps. Nice to meet you." Hange greeted the omega as soon as she saw him.

Upon hearing the name Zacharias, Eren hissed at the brunette beta. "Get out." He growled.

Hange jumped back with shock. Okay she expected some hostility but she didn't expect anger from the male omega at all. "Woah calm down. I'm just here to talk about the collaboration." she hurriedly said.

Eren then rolled his eyes at her and pointedly glared at her. "Well if you haven't heard from Hannes or even your own company president, the 104th Squad has literally no interest in collaborating with the Survey Corps at all. Now get the fuck out of my way before I call security." He growled and pushed pass the beta female towards the drinking fountain.

Hange was not known for giving up apparently, instead of leaving she decided to follow Eren. "Please stop and consider the benefits Eren! You guys will instantly get popular if you did a collaboration with the Survey Corps and that they will definitely respect you all. I can vouch for them that they will respect all of you. Half of them are already mated too!" Hange started to ramble.

Eren can already feel a headache building in his head. The longer this beta female called Hange was pestering him, the more intense his headache will get. "I said go away! I don't want to have anything to do with the Survey Corps! Which part of what I said didn't you fucking get?!" Eren shouted.

With Eren's voice raised, it had gotten the attention of some people especially the security guards on the current floor.

"Why? Why won't you collaborate with the Survey Corps then? You aren't losing anything by collaborating with us!" Hange exclaimed. She was a little put off by the omega's attitude. What does the Omega have to do with the Survey Corps?

Eren's face turned extremely cold and stoic. "Security can you please escort this lady out of the building please and make sure she doesn't come back and bother us anymore. Please be gentle with her. I do not want an angry alpha mate come storming into the building." he ordered in a booming voice. The security guards started to make their way towards Hange and she nervously gulped. Then Eren turned towards her and gave her the sweetest and most fake smile in Hange's life. "And for your information, Mrs Zacharias. I had already lost something because of the Survey Corps. I hope we never see each other again."

Eren made his way pass Hange but then stop dead in his track when Hange said the following next words. "So it does have to do with something personal." she said. Her voice sounded tired and defeated.

"Yes." Eren whispered, feeling his heart constrict in pain. The pain that he thought he will never feel after three years. He thought he was already numb but now with his mate just right there, he felt a new wave of pain come crashing down on him like a tsunami. It hurt. It hurt to remember. It hurt to be reminded. It hurt to see Hange. It just hurt.

"And it has to do with me personally especially." Eren's eyes widen in shock and whipped his head towards the beta female. It was like Hange had struck the right chord. "How did you know?" he whispered.

"Miss, I must ask you to leave now. You aren't welcomed in this grounds." One of the security guards finally came towards Hange and was waiting to haul her out of the building as instructed by Eren.

Hange held her ground and looked directly at Eren. Then she did the unexpected. Hange hung her head low and presented her neck at Eren as a sign of submission. No one ever shows submission towards an Omega. Not even betas. They were still higher in the hierarchy of the secondary gender.

If Eren's eyes could have widen even further, his eyes would have popped out from his socket. Eren suddenly felt really tired with everything especially with his life. Everything and everyone were very annoying and Eren wished that he wasn't born at all but he still have to face his current situation.

"Boys leave her alone for now." ordered Eren towards the security guards around Hange. The security guards nodded and left but kept their attention at the beta female just in case she planned to harm the male omega. After making sure the security was out of the way, he turned towards the female beta. "What do you want, Mrs Zacharias?" asked Eren in a tired tone. Hange's head shot up, eyes glittering with hope. She took a deep breath and spoke in the most professional tone she could ever muster.

"The Survey Corps would like to have the honour in collaborating with the 104th Squad."

Eren gave her a tired nod and pondered quietly for a few seconds. Then he looked directly at Hange and said "Very well, Mrs Zacharias. But I do have a few conditions if you wish for this collaboration to happen."

"Call me Hange please Eren, Mrs. Zacharias makes me sound old. And please lay out your conditions. I'm sure we are able to meet them." Hange smiled and gushed.

Eren looked troubled for a second and then said, "Well Hange, Rose Entertainment will be in charge with the song and choreography but the filming and producing will be done by Maria."

Hange nodded her head enthusiastically. There was no problem in doing that. Eren sighed and continued speaking. "Secondly, you are to teach the choreography to our lead dancer during a meeting. We won't be practicing with the Survey Corps until the actual day of filming."

Hange frowned a little, unimpressed with the condition but nodded. She barely gotten a yes to collaborate so she wasn't going to complain at all.

Eren gave a nod in approval with his two conditions met. "Good. Lastly, this will be the first and last collaboration that the 104th Squad will do with the Survey Corps. We do not want to have anything to do with the Survey Corps after this unless it is for work." Eren said.

Hange's eyes widen and looked like she was about to protest but beggars can't be choosers. So after a sigh in defeat, Hange held up her hand towards Eren and said "The Survey Corps has no problem in meeting all those conditions. I hope we can have good time working with each other from now on till the collaboration is finished."

Eren took Hange's hand steely and nodded with pursed lips. Now with the agreement done, Hange would just have to sort out details and start planning the collaboration with the manager of the 104th Squad, Hannes. At least now Hange can have a good night sleep upon achieving something and that she was one step closer into solving this mystery about this personal hate that Eren had for the Survey Corps.

Hange was humming happily as she drove her way back to Rose Entertainment. She couldn't wait to tell the good news to the Survey Corps. As soon as she got her carparked, she rushed up towards the personal dance practice room of the Survey Coprs where she knew they were. This current time, they will be practicing the new dances for their upcoming concert in Mitras. Being Hange means that she was right. As she went in the room, she can see the boys practicing diligently.

[Mike]:

You worth it you perfect  
Deserve it just work it  
neon gwitina gwiti tto prettyya pretty  
bichina bichi neon jilliija ichi

[Oluo]:

hoksi nuga neoreul jakku yokhae (yokhae)  
Tell em you’re my lady gaseo jeonhae (jeonhae)  
ttan nomdeuri mworageon i sesangi mworageon  
neon naege choego neo geudaero

[Jean]:

jeoldae jjolji mara  
nuga mworaedo neon gwaenchanha (Alright)  
ganghae neoneun marya  
You say yes or no yes or no

[Farlan]:

isipsegi sonyeodeura

[Mike]:

(Live your life, live your life,  
come on baby)

[Levi]:

isipilsegi sonyeodeura

[Mike]:

(You don’t mind,  
you don’t mind, that new lady)

[Gunther]:

malhae neoneun ganghadago  
malhae neon chungbunhadago  
Let you go let you go let you go  
Let it go oh

[Eld]:

All my ladies put your hands up  
isipilsegi sonyeo hands up

[Levi]:

All my ladies put your hands up  
Now scream

[Mike]:

neo jinagane namjadeuri say

[Eld]:

“Oh yeah jyae mwoya daeche nuguya?”

[Mike]:

neoksi nagane yeojadeuri say

[Eld]:

“eo yaeneun tto mwoya daeche nuguya?”

[Oluo]:

(Oh bae)

[Eld]:

jeoldae nachuji ma

[Oluo]:

(Okay)

[Eld]:

jyaedeure neol machujin ma

[Oluo]:

(You’re mine)

[Eld]:

neon chungbunhi areumdawo  
Don’t worry don’t worry  
baby you’re beautiful  
You You You

[Farlan]:

isipsegi sonyeodeura

[Mike]:

(Live your life, live your life,  
come on baby)

[Levi]:

isipilsegi sonyeodeura

[Mike]:

(You don’t mind,  
you don’t mind, that new lady)

[Gunther]:

malhae neoneun ganghadago  
malhae neon chungbunhadago  
Let you go let you go let you go  
Let it go oh

[Eld]:

All my ladies put your hands up  
isipilsegi sonyeo hands up

[Levi]:

All my ladies put your hands up  
Now scream

[Jean]:

Everybody wanna love you  
Everybody gonna love you  
dareun geon geokjeonghajima  
Everybody wanna love you bae  
Everybody gonna love you bae

[Jean & Gunther]:

neon sarang bada mattanghae

[Eld]:

All my ladies put your hands up  
isipilsegi sonyeo hands up

[Levi]:

All my ladies put your hands up  
Now scream

[Eld]:

All my ladies put your hands up  
isipilsegi sonyeo hands up

[Levi]:

All my ladies put your hands up  
Now scream

As soon as the song stopped, Hange yelled in the room to get the attention of the boys. "Guess what?! I've finally gotten the go head to start a collaboration with the 104th Squad!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> Change (Hyuna ft BEAST)  
> 21st Century Girl (BTS)
> 
> Shows mentioned:  
> Screening Humanity  
> Boys over flowers  
> Hit the Stage
> 
> I don not own of the songs used. It is just the for the purpose of writing this fanfiction. Credits go back to the original creator. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the late chapter, got caught up in school work.

As soon as the song stopped, Hange yelled in the room to get the attention of the boys. "Guess what?! I've finally gotten the go head to start a collaboration with the 104th Squad!"

"Tch! You don't have to shout shitty glasses. This room echoes if you don't remember." Levi growled at her as most of the boys flinched at her voice when she shouted. Being in a dance practice room meant echoes so when she yells it felt like it was 3 times louder than it should have been.

"Aww don't be so grumpy, Mr. Grumpy Pants. I got good news, of course I will shout." She giggled.

"It doesn't sound much of good news though." Farlan stated. "It is just another collaboration with another group."

"Yeah I think what Farlan pretty much summed up what it is. There is no reason to shout. We have done collaborations with a lot of groups." Jean snorted.

Their words didn't get to Hange at all. She smiled triumphantly at them. "It took me three weeks to get them to agree in collaborating with us!" She announced. The boys were in shock. Three weeks?! That is a really long and stubborn amount of time to agree to a collaboration.

"Three weeks?! Why that long? Normally people either want to collaborate with us or when we request to collaborate with someone, they say yes like instantly." Gunther questioned.

"They might think they are far more superior that us." Oluo remarked clearly unimpressed with the whole thing. The whole situation was kinda hitting the Alphas' ego hard.

"I have no idea at all but something tells me that it might have to do with me." stated Hange.

"It seems like everything has to be about you Hange." Eld said. Most of the boys there nodded their head in agreement. Hange placed her hand over her heart and mock gasp in fake hurt.

"Wow so much for being so nice to your manager in helping you get a collaboration done. I mean collaborating with the 104th Squad would definitely bring you guys up to another level especially internationally."

"Internationally? How?" Farlan asked.

"Thought you would never ask." grinned Hange. "Well the 104th Squad is quite famous internationally but not locally. Their songs are more typical for the liking of people out there."

"So you mean this would help us in a international level while help the other group in a local level?" Levi groused.

"Bingo." said Hange gleefully.

"Hey Mike, you're being awfully quite there." Jean called out to the big blonde Alpha who was standing in the corner of the dance practice room. He looked like he was in a state of shock. Face white and pale lips.

"You alright there, sugar plum?" Hange hurriedly made her way towards her mate when she saw him in that state.

Mike managed to snap back into reality and gave his mate a reassuring smile. "Ah? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just tried from practice." He laughed off while scratching the back of his head.

Hange gave him a one look over and nodded her head but not forgetting to give him a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"Ewww cut out the PDA." Levi grunted. Hange had the guts to laugh at Levi and blew a raspberry at him.

"Your lucky you're alive because Mike is here." Levi cursed under his breath.

"So Hange who are the 104th Squad?" Eld asked. Few of the boys turned to look at her for an explanation too. Hange raised her eyebrows at them.

"Are you serious? You don't know who the 104th Squad are?" All of them shook their head except Mike who just look into the distance like he was deep in thought. Hange gave a huff in annoyance at the boys. These workaholic Alphas really need to be more aware with what was happening in their industry more.

"You know you guys should be more aware of competition around you guys." Hange said.

Oluo just snickered, "They are just newbies and they have a long way in catching up with us."

Hange just shook her head. The boys will only learn when they are finally beaten. By then it will too late and they will regret it. "Well here is a brief overview about them I guess. The 104th Squad is made up of four male omegas-"

"Omegas?" Jean spluttered seemingly ridiculous. "Haven't seen many of them after the death of the Legendary Idol, Carla."

"This is the first time of me hearing male omegas in the entertainment industry." Gunther said while the rest grunted in agreement.

Hange nodded enthusiastically. "Another reason why I wanted you guys to collaborate with them. They are very unique!"

"Well at least I can picture why the 104th Squad didn't wanna collaborate with us. Like we are Alphas and they are Omegas. They might be scared that we might take advantage of them." said Eld.

"That was what I thought at first but I assured that you guys will respect them which you guys would definitely do so but we were still refused." Hange grumbled.

"Do they have that less faith in us? I mean we are idols so we have a reputation to uphold so like destroying our reputation will make no sense." Farlan said. The others nodded in agreement.

"As I said, I don't know the real reason to it. Ask them when we meet them yourself." Hange huffed. "Now as I was saying, the 104th Squad is made up of four male Omegas. Armin who is the group's main vocalist, rapper and lyrics writer. Marco who is the lead vocalist and visual of the group. Connie the lead dancer and choreographer of the group. And lastly we have Eren as the leader, face of the group, lead rapper and song writer."

When Hange started to talk about Eren, Mike started to cough violently.

"Oh my god! Are you okay, sugar plum?!" Hange yelled out and rushed up to his side.

"I'm. Fine. Think... I choked... on my saliva..." wheezed Mike.

"You're not even rapping, Mike." mocked Levi. Hange shot him a dirty look but Mike just waved him off. Hange gently pated his back while crooning hoping to soothe his coughs.

"I'm good now." said Mike as he took in a deep breath. Everyone was looking at him with worried looks and glances but then Jean called out.

"Hey guys, I found a music video by the 104th Squad." he said while holding up his phone. Soon everyone cowered over Jean to have a good look at his phone. As everyone got together, Jean started playing the song "Playing With Fire".

[Marco]:

uri eomman maeil naege malhaesseo  
eonjena namja joshimharago  
sarangeun machi buljangnan gataseo  
dachinikka Eh

[Armin]:  
eomma mari kkok majeuljjido molla  
neol bomyeon nae mami tteugeopge daraolla  
duryeoumbodan neol hyanghan kkeullimi  
deo keunikka Eh

[Connie]:

meomchul su eomneun i tteollimeun  
On and on and on  
nae jeonbureul neoran sesange  
da deonjigo shipeo

[Eren]:

Look at me look at me now  
ireoke neon nal aetaeugo itjana  
kkeul su eopseo

[Connie]:

uri sarangeun buljangnan

[Marco]:

My love is on fire

[Eren]:

Now burn baby burn

[Armin]:

buljangnan

[Marco]:

My love is on fire

[Eren]:

So don’t play with me boy

[Armin]:

buljangnan

[Eren]:

Oh no nan imi meolli wabeoryeonneungeol  
eoneusae i modeun ge jangnani anin geol  
sarangiran ppalgan bulsshi  
bureora baram deo keojeoganeun bulkkil  
ige yaginji doginji uri eommado molla  
nae mam doduginde wae gyeongchaldo molla  
bul buteun nae shimjange deo bueora neoran gireum  
Kiss him will I diss him  
I don’t know but I miss him  
jungdogeul neomeoseon i sarangeun crack  
nae shimjange saekkareun black

During this time, no one realised that Mike has left the room with a face full of guilt cause he understood the lyrics. He destroyed the boy and maybe destroyed his future. He was sure that he himself was the reason why the 104th Squad didn't want to collaborate with them. He knew he was in the Survey Corps that is why he rejected the offer. But why did he say yes now? Then he gave a sad amused laugh. It must have been Hange's stubbornness. While Mike himself was sulking, the rest of the boys were still watching the music video.

[Marco]:

meomchul su eomneun i tteollimeun  
On and on and on  
nae jeonbureul neoran bulkkil sogeuro  
deonjigo shipeo

[Armin]:

Look at me look at me now  
ireoke neon nal aetaeugo itjana  
kkeul su eopseo

[Connie]:

uri sarangeun buljangnan

My love is on fire

[Eren]:

Now burn baby burn

[Armin]:

buljangnan

[Connie]:

My love is on fire

[Eren]:

So don’t play with me boy

[Armin]:

buljangnan

[Marco]:

geotjabeul suga eomneun geol  
neomuna ppalli peojeo ganeun i bulkkil

[Connie]:

ireon nal meomchuji ma  
i sarangi oneul bameul taeweobeorige Woo

"That was... WOW." Gunther muttered when the music video finished.

Eld nodded his head in agreement. "They are very talented and the quality of their music video is premium."

"It's premium cause they had the same people who made the legendary idol, Carla's music videos to make theirs." Hange informed.

"What how?! I remembered all of them retired along with the legendary idol, Carla. They straight out refuse people who request to work with them." Levi said.

"They might as well sleep their way there." snorted Oluo and guess who got punches and kicks in just mere minutes.

"That is really rude, Oluo. What will Petra say if she heard you say that?!" Hange gasped.

"NO! I'm sorry! Please don't tell her! She will- OW!" Oluo then bit his toungue.

"Serves you right for saying that about the 104th Squad." Farlan said sternly. Oluo just looked down guiltily. "Never say that again." Jean said.

"I think a punishment would be good." said Levi. All of them gave each other a look and glared at Oluo evilly. All Oluo can do is gulped silently.

That day Oluo had the worst dance practice session of his life.

  
————————————————

With that, the Survey Corps were all getting busy with appointments with their song writer and choreographer to start planning the song for their collaboration. Somehow news got to the president of Rose Entertainment, Erwin Smith and he said that he would be joining them in the collaboration. At first Hange protested saying that the 104th Squad would reject the idea of Erwin Smith joining in but all Erwin said was that there was no way the group of Omegas would say no instead they would be more than happy to have them there. This have left more mysteries and questions in the confusing situation.

Hange was just a mere manager of Rose Entertainment so she couldn't argue with the president. Instead she just told the manager of the 104th Squad that the president will be joining them. To her surprise, the 104th Squad was alright with Erwin Smith joining.

Now maybe we should give an introduction of the Survey Corps so you get to know who they are.

Survey Corps is a seven-member boy band formed by Rose Entertainment. They debuted with their first song "Dope" on 29 August, XXXX. They have been together for three years. They are a famous group made up of Alphas. Their fandom name is called Freedom.

Now meet Mike. Stage name, Mike. Full name, Mike Zacharias. Age, 29. Position, main rapper and co-leader. Dynamic, mated Alpha. Mate, Hange Zoë. Mike is a tall and well-built man. The bangs of his blond hair are parted down the middle, and he has a dark moustache and beard. He is the tallest member in the group and was the best rapper the Survey Corps ever knew. Sometimes he is the one who wrote the lyrics to the songs they wrote. Usually it helps him rap to the best of his ability. He also has the tendency in sniffing at people, so that he can recognise the scent and not cause trouble to anyone. His ability to smell help the Survey Corps in a lot of situations. Whether the people they work with are in a bad mood or in a good mood, so that they can tread waters lightly.

Then we have Farlan. Stage name, Farlan. Full name, Farlan Church. Age, 27. Position, vocalist and visual. Dynamic, mated Alpha. Mate, Isabelle Magnolia. He is young man with light gray eyes and dark blond hair. His bangs hang over his forehead, between his eyes. He is usually the peacemaker of the group and the one that helps in making final decisions. He is very level-headed and calm. He is also considered the most good looking one in the group according to an official poll that was set up by their fans. He helps the group settle arguments and come together with compromises. Probably Farlan can be considered to be the the one that keeps the group together even in the toughest times.

Next we have Eld. Stage name, Eld. Full name, Eld Jinn. Age, 28. Position, lead rapper. Dynamic, unmated Alpha. He has brown eyes and long blond hair which has a middle parting and a bun folded at the back to keep his hair tied. He also had a small beard. He had small brown eyes and a serious face. Eld is the most blunt-headed and straightforward member of all. He also has a strong sense of duty in the group. When Levi isn't there, he is the one that keeps the group on their toes, making sure all of the members are up to date with their practice regiment and that they are in their tip top shape. He was one of the first people being recruited into the group.

Now we have Oluo. Stage name, Oluo. Full name, Oluo Bozado. Age, 25. Position, lead rapper and main dancer. Dynamic, mated Alpha. Mate, Petra Ral. He is much older appearance than the group members, having more pronounced wrinkles despite being implied to be around the same age as his group mates. He has slightly curly, light brown hair styled in an undercut and small hazel eyes. Oluo is the rudest member of the group and usually have no filter through his brain and mouth. He likes to act that he is the most talented member in the group. Even with his horrible personality, he is the one that improves the dance of the group and find the faults in their choreography.

Next member is Gunther. Stage name, Gunther. Full name, Gunther Schultz. Age, 27. Position, lead vocalist and lead dancer. Dynamic, unmated Alpha. He is a man of average height with a slightly darker skin tone. He wore a short crop of brown hair that was kept to a point on the back of his head. Even with his plain looks, he makes it up with his talents. He is also one to expect the worst in situations and find ideas and help to solve the problem. He is also the most reasonable person in the group, able to agree with most of the ideas and finding tips to make everyone compromise together. Gunther also has a stern side to him, able to get everyone to stop being lazy in important situations.

After that we have Jean. Stage name, Jean. Full name, Jean Kirschtein. Age, 23. Position, vocalist. Dynamic, unmated Alpha. He has light ash-brown hair with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue. He also has small, intense light-brown eyes and is of average height and muscular build. He also seems to have a long face. Jean is the youngest member of the group. Blunt, arrogant and cocky. Always the one that cause trouble in the group but at least he is good at singing and dancing. He sometimes can be the one that brings the fun and childish side of the Survey Corps in really really serious situations. He can also help light up fiery situations when needed.

Lastly we have Levi. Stage name, Levi. Full name, Levi Ackerman. Age 31. Position, leader, main vocalist, lead dancer, rapper, centre and face of the group. Dynamic, unmated Alpha. Levi has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull blue eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. He is quite short, but his physique is well-developed in musculature. He is usually either frowning or expressionless; that, plus his extremely calm demeanour, often makes it difficult for others to guess what he is thinking. Levi is actually the one that got the whole group together. His dream was to get the group to be the best in the entertainment industry and surpass the popularity that the legendary idol, Carla had. Being the leader, he keeps the group in the best form and shape. Making final decisions and all.

The Survey Corps are actually a very diligent and responsible group, most people would die to work with the Survey Corps because they could lift up their popularity in ups and bounds. They are also an easy group to work with. Accepting all types of criticism to improve and being able to handle tough working hours.

Now back to the story. After one month of the agreement, the Survey Corps finally have the song and dance done. They were really proud with themselves of the song and they knew that both side would enjoy this song a lot. With both groups being different and unique in their music, this song was the perfect mixture of both their specialties. It would show off the individualities of all members from both groups.

The Survey Corps were now on their way to Maria Entertainment to meet up with the only mated Omega in the group to teach him the choreography. They won't be meeting with the whole group until the day of filming. For some reason, Levi felt slightly nervous going to Maria Entertainment. That was the company that the Legendary Idol, Carla started out. Levi had always looked up towards her. She was the one who inspired him to start a career in the entertainment industry. It was sad to see that Mike and Erwin won't be following them today. Erwin was president so he couldn't be present but he already know the choreography for the collaboration. As for Mike, according to Hange, he was sick today so he was unable to make it. He didn't want to get any sick and miss work because of him. And Hange was staying home to look after her mate. At least the day was slightly better without Hange.

Yeah Levi was grateful for such a hardworking and talented manager but she never knows when to shut her mouth. She could talk non stop and never take a breath. Sometimes Levi wondered how she breathes.

When they arrived at the company, they were instantly ushered towards an empty dance practice room by the manager of the 104th Squad, Hannes and warned to not leave the room unless they really needed to use toilet. If they were seen to break the rules, the collaboration is instantly off.

"Please just don't go walking around. This collaboration is vital and we don't want to ruin it." the manager pleaded. All of them could only nod their head in agreement.

After five minutes of waiting in the dance practice room, an Omega with a buzz cut came in.

"Hi. You must be the Survey Corps. I'm Connie, choreographer of the 104th Squad. I will be the one working with all of you today." said the omega in a monotone voice.

He had an amused face but he sounded bored. "Let's get over with this so that you guys can leave to do your duties and I can do mine." He said.

The boys nodded and all of them were in position. Gunther who was the groups lead dancer, was leading Connie through the whole dance. Levi was very impressed with the kid, Connie, he was a fast learner and got his part of the choreography memorised in an hour. But then, they had three more choreographies to go but it would be easy since they are mostly similar. Levi was more impressed when Connie got none of the moves wrong and still had the stamina to continue dancing. Time continued to pass on with the dance practice.

Suddenly Levi smelt the most amazing scent pass by the room but was soon gone. It smelt almost like his favourite type of Earl Grey tea and fresh pine wood. Levi tried to dismiss the scent because it could only just be a compatible omega in the building but he was not interested in being mated with due to the line of his job. It required lots of his hours and being dedicated to a romantic relationship is hard. But keyword, Levi 'tried' but already his inner Alpha was craving for the scent and was making his body itch if he doesn't get hold of the scent. Like he was addicted to the scent like a drug addict already even though he just smelt it once.

Unable to handle the itch in his body, Levi made an excuse of wanting to go to the toilet. Nobody acknowledged him much since everyone was really into practicing to the song. As he made out of the dance practice room, Levi was instantly pulled towards the dance practice room near to the one he was in, the door was left slightly ajar and there Levi saw the most beautiful looking boy he ever met. He instantly knew that the heavenly scent was from him.

There stood a brunette facing the mirror of the dance practice room in a green tank top and sweatpants. He looked like he was doing a dance practice. Levi leaned slightly forward to get a good listen to the song.

Oh Hey boy (ah) da illo wayo (come on)  
modu hanagachi da ttokgachi nal bogon  
Hey girl (yeah) nan molla molla molla  
noga beoriljido molla seodureuji ma Boy

My diamond ring so bling bling  
boyeojulge nae Sexy swag  
hanbeon bomyeon da hokhaji wenmanhamyeon da   
hangbokhaji

The boy was moving his body in precise movement and Levi felt himself swallow. The boy was definitely an Omega and a damn sexy one. His body swaying to tune, arms seductively sliding across his body. He was super talented but what caught Levi's attention was that he has a very familiar aura around him. Levi recognised that aura like the back of his hand but the aura was not quite similar to what he remembered but it had the same warm and bright feeling like the legendary Carla.

Levi must not have been aware that he was leaning against the door too much because the next minute he was stumbling into the dance practice room and a squeak of surprise rang out. He wasn't sure whether the sound was made by him or the omega in the room.

The Omega was looking at Levi with a surprised and guarded expression. He almost looked like he was ready to attack.

"I'm sorry." that was all Levi could say when he made into the room. His senses was tingling as he was now in the room with the most heavenly scent ever.

"Who are you? Why are you here, Mr. Alpha?" the omega growled dangerously low.

Levi couldn't help that he almost got entranced by the sweet angelic voice. He cleared his throat and controlled his Alphan instincts. "I'm sorry to barge in. My name is Levi. I'm here for a job but I'll be leaving soon." Levi apologised.

The Omega looked at him with guarded eyes. Levi could make out that his eyes was a mixture of green and blue. A very unique colour. It was like a Caribbean sea colour. Somehow Levi felt he seen them somewhere but didn't know when.

"Apology accepted. Now get out." hissed the Omega. Levi raised his eyebrows. As far as he knows that both of them are compatible. The Omega must have been affected by his scent as well as he was affected by the Omega's scent. Levi was almost sure than a lot of Omegas were willing to throw themselves at him but seemingly he was proven wrong. The Omega in front of him was looking at him as a threat and Levi was not liking it one bit.

"Nice attitude, brat." Levi huffed at the Omega's attitude seemingly unimpressed. The omega raised his eyebrows at him like he was ridiculous.

Levi instantly knew he said something wrong and instantly start stuttering. "I.. I mean you...you have great dan..dancing skills. It's really g-good. I haven't seen anyone that g-good after...the legendary idol, C-Carla.." Levi cursed himself for stuttering in front of the Omega and made a fool of himself. He could even feel his face burning bright red.

The Omega started laughing when he heard the Alpha talk. Levi almost sighed in relief to hear the angelic sound. When the laugh ended, Levi wanted to hear it again. "Why thank you. By the way, I'm not a brat. The name is Eren." said the omega with a hint of smile.

Eren. Levi thought. What a beautiful name for a beautiful Omega. Wait. Eren? Like Eren of the 104th Squad?

"Are you from the 104th Squad?" Levi asked. The Omega nodded and Levi nodded too. Seemingly happy with the information. It means that Levi would have the chance to meet the lovely Omega again.

"You can leave now you know." Eren said and he signalled him hand towards the door. Levi nodded, feeling embarrassed and started to make his way out. As he was making his way out of the room, what he said next surprised both him and the Omega. "Do you want to do a collaboration together one day? Just you and me." he asked. He then hurriedly explained "You are amazing and I don't think I should give up on an opportunity to collaborate with you. I do solos so doing a collaboration would be easy. I mean you can decline my offer too. You know what I will shut up now."

The Omega blushed bright red and smiled shyly. "Well, I don't see any problem." He mumbled.

Levi chuckled at the omega's reaction and said, "It's a promise then."

"Yeah it's a promise I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> Playing With Fire (BlackPink)  
> Dope (BTS)  
> Ice Cream (Hyuna)
> 
> I do not own the songs in the story. It is used for the purpose of writing the fanfiction. All credits go towards the original creators.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:
> 
> Boombayah (Black Pink)  
> Missing You (2ne1)  
> Up & Down (EXID)  
> Lion Heart (SNSD)  
> Russian Roulette (Red Velvet)  
> Mr Chu (APink)  
> Whatcha Doin' Today (4Minute)
> 
> Shows mentioned:  
> Weekly Idol  
> Running Man  
> Two days One night
> 
> I do not own any of the songs. They are just use for the purpose that it is a Kpop Au. All credits are given back to the original creator. Thank you.


End file.
